Callie Jackson and The Avengers
by MckennaTennyson-Harper12
Summary: What if Percy had a twin sister that was raised on Asgard and manages to catch the eye of a certain SHIELD director? Meet Callie Jackson, daughter of Poseidon, and adopted sister of Thor and Loki. Callie didn't want to join SHIELD at first, but then she met an extremely charming man-out-of-time. Pairing is Captain America x OC. T cause I'm paranoid. Temporary Hiatus.
1. The Chase

**Hey everyone. Just a little idea I came up with while I was reading Percy Jackson and watching the Avengers at the same time. The Pegasi dragged me to my computer to write this. FYI, this is based on an AU where Percy had a twin sister named Calissa Olivia Jackson, but goes by Callie. In this AU, Callie was taken from her family as a baby and raised with Thor and Loki on Asgard. When her telekinetic abilities developed, Odin told both Callie and Loki that they were adopted. While Loki stayed for revenge and conquest, Callie left for Earth, where she gradually got accustomed to life here, discovering that her birth name was Calissa Olivia Jackson, so she started saying her name was Callie Jackson. FYI, in this AU, Barton was never compromised.**

**Percy: Just don't make Callie suffer! My sister is annoying as all heck, but I still love her to pieces!**

**Callie: Nice to know you have a high opinion of me brother.**

**Percy:Sorry sis. I call them as I see them.**

**Me: You two shut up! I don't own anything except for my OC. No hate comments. Constructive criticism welcome.**

* * *

_**Callie's POV**_

I walked around in front of a Starbucks coffee place, waiting for my peppermint steamer to be ready. It was taking a long time.

As I waited, I noticed a woman with red hair and a man with light brown hair, both wearing tight, black leather suits, some towards me. I began to shy away, pulling up the hood on my dark blue hoodie. The woman came up to me and asked, "Are you Callie Jackson?"

"Who wants to know?" I asked defiantly.

"My name is Natasha Romanov, I'm an agent of the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division, better known as SHIELD. My boss would like to ask you a few questions, so if you could just come with me and my partner-"

"NO!" I shouted and ran away from the redhead as she said into her wrist thingy, "Target is on the move Barton. I'm in pursuit. Follow along, but stay out of sight." I ran until I was met with a dead end, well, with a fence.

"Callie," I turned around to see the redhead right behind me as I continued to back up, making my back meet the fence, "I don't want to hurt you. My boss just wants to talk to you."

"I don't want to talk to your boss, get it?! I just want to be left alone!"

I used my telekinesis to lift the fence and place it between me and the woman as I heard her say, "Barton, she's out my hands. You need to take her down."

I continued my run until I ended up at a lake. Yes! If I could use the water to my advantage...

I didn't get to finish my thought as a arrow went straight through my thigh, causing me to fall to the ground in pain.

I tried crawling to the lake, but before I could do anything, another arrow hit me, and I must assume that it was a tranquilizer arrow, because I'm soon asleepd


	2. Family Time

**Hi guys! I'm back!**

**ModernZombieGuy Productions; I didn't think of it like that before, but yeah, pretty much. I probably need to tone her down a bit.**

**Once again, I own nothing but my OC. No hate comments. Constructive criticism welcome. Enjoy!**

I woke in a jet to the sound of thunder.

I tensed my shoulders and inched forward, sweat dropping across my forehead.

"What's the matter?" a man in a metal suit asked. "Scared of a little lightning?"

"I'm not overly fond of what tends to follow." I told them in all honesty.

A thud sounded and the metal man opened the cargo bay, which Thor landed on when there was enough room.

He tossed the metal man aside and grabbed me by the neck, out of the seat and brought us down to a nearby mountain.

He threw me down to the ground with such a force that I couldn't help but laugh as I tried to regain my breath.

"Where is the Tesseract?" he demanded.

"I missed you too." I laughed, out, using my enchanted ring to change into my armor.

"Do I look to be in a gaming mood?!" he growled.

"Do I look like I know what you're talking about?" I asked beginning to walk away.

He dropped mjolnir and grabbed me by my shoulders lifting me a few inches off the ground.

"I thought you dead." he told me, a few tears in his eyes.

"Har du klage?" I asked him in Norwegian.

(Did you mourn?)

His face seemed to light up when he remembered how our most private conversations were spoken in the language of the Norse.

"Vi alle gjorde. Vår far-"

(We all did. Our father-)

"Din far Thor, ikke min! Gjorde Odin ikke fortelle deg min ekte parentage? Gjorde han ikke forteller deg hvorfor han aldri kunne se på meg med kjærlighet som han gjorde du?!"

(Your father Thor, not mine! Did Odin not tell you of my true parentage? Did he not tell you why he could never look at me with love as he did you?!)

"Vi var løftet sammen. Vi spilte sammen, vi kjempet sammen! Husker du ingen av at Calissa?!"

("We were raised together. We played together, we fought together! Do you remember none of that Calissa?!")

I broke out of our Norse conversation and began speaking in English.

"I remember a shadow Thor. Living in the shade of Loki's greatness. I remember looking up to Loki as a role-model, even though he always pushed me aside like a spoiled potion. Me, a young Midgardian girl that belongs on Earth, not Asgard! This is my home brother, my birthplace! I have done so much good for this world that we both love so dearly. I have helped the sick alongside earth doctors, I have healed the injured who couldn't afford a doctor, I have fought beasts you can only imagine! And all of this I have done in your name, even knowing who I truly am."

He ran over to me and grabbed me by my shoulders, saying, "You belong at home in Asgard! You give up the Tesseract! You give up this poisonously delusional dream!"

His face softened a bit as he said, "You come home."

"Thor, I don't have the Tesseract, and I do not know where it is. I never did. It hurts me that you would even think that, when Loki was the one who lied to you about Odin's demise in an attempt to conquer Asgard. In the past 2 years, I had hoped that even when you thought I was dead, you had trusted me before my so-called demise. I was wrong."

I limped away from my brother and towards where the jet had landed, changing into my civilian clothes as I went, followed by a seemingly heartbroken brother.


	3. Callie Meets the Man out of Time

**Littleheartache, Thanks. I'm glad you think that.**

**Bronzelove, here is your awaited update. I hope you like it. There's going to be Callie and Captain America fluff in this with Thor and Loki being overprotective big brothers. Should be a lot of humor in this.**

**Just a heads up for you guys. At this point Percy and Callie are about 20 years old, so this is after the Titan and Giant Wars. Let's pretend that Percy and Annabeth are married, and that they have a son named... Let's go with Luke Ethan Jackson. I only own my OC. All rights to their respective owners. No hate comments. Constructive criticism welcome. Enjoy!**

* * *

I sat in a big metal room, handcuffed to a table while Thor was waiting outside.

I fiddled with my magical pen that would transform into my sword until a man wearing stars and stripes came in.

"Hello ma'am." he said respectfully. "My name is Steve. Steve Rogers."

I chuckled.

"Something funny ma'am?" he asked.

"Nothing. I just... Steve Rogers. Never thought I'd meet the man out of time." I admitted.

"Okay. What's your name?" he asked.

"You seriously brought some random kid to SHIELD's Helicarrier without knowing who she is?" I deadpanned.

"I believe in formal introductions." he explained.

"Fine. My name is Calissa Olivia Jackson, but I go by Callie." I introduced.

"Callie huh?" Steve smiled and began leaning on the table. "That's kinda pretty."

I attempted to hide the obvious blush on my face as I replied, "Are you attempting to flirt with me Captain Rogers?"

He began to get a nervous look on his face as he said, "I guess I am."

I started to stand up as much as I could before a sharp pain ran up my leg, and I remembered the arrow in my lower leg, falling to the ground.

He rushed to my side, getting me back into the chair.

"Are you alright? What happened?" he rambled.

"In order, not really, and one of your buddies shot me in the leg with an arrow and nobody had removed it yet." I said through gritted teeth.

The blonde super soldier fumed as he left the room.

I heard some 3 different arguments.

An argument between some pirate dude and Steve.

**_Between Pirate and Steve_**

**_"Why hasn't she been treated? She's a human being, whether she's dangerous or not. If that arrow were to get infected and she died because you wouldn't treat her, then how would you get her to talk to Loki?" Steve said angrily._**

**_"My apologies Captain, but we had to make sure she wasn't going to make a run for it the second we got the arrow out and she was fully healed." the pirate explained._**

**_"So this was a precaution? What if she had a weak immune system and got an infection too fast for that to happen?" Oh boy. He sounds mad._**

**_"Apologies. We'll get someone from the medical lab to get her fixed up. In the meantime, get her talking so that she won't notice the pain as much." Pirate man said._**

**_"Understood sir." Steve told him._**

**_Back with Steve and Calissa_**

When Steve re-entered the room, Callie still looked like she was in pain.

"Oh gods that hurts." she muttered under her breath.

"Hey, try not to focus on it. Someone from the med lab will be here soon." he assured her, but she didn't look convinced.

"So, what's your favorite color?" he asked.

"Blue. What's yours?" she replied.

He gestured to his outfit and chuckled, saying, "Isn't it obvious?"

I giggled. "I guess it is."

"Favorite animal?"

"This'll sound ridiculous."

"I don't mind ridiculous."

"I've always had a certain love for Pegasi."

"Pegasi huh?"

"Yeah."

Callie didn't even notice it, but the arrow had been removed, and bandaged with some cream residing over the surface to help it heal.

"Does the injury feel better?" Steve asked her.

She looked down to see that the arrow had been removed from her hip, and that it was carefully bandaged up.

"Much better Captain. Thank you for getting me some help. I appreciate it." I told him.

"It's no problem at all ma'am. You should get some rest, you'll heal faster that way." He said as he walked out of the room.

Immediately after he left, the handcuffs that were linking me to the table unlocked, and a portable bed popped up from the wall.

I painfully limped to the bed and laid down on the hard surface.

It wasn't much, but it was better than what I had in New York.

* * *

**And that's a wrap for now. I'll try to update soon.**


	4. More Than Just a Spare

**Guest; I understand that I moved the relationship advanced too fast, but I've always sucked at relationship progression. If you could give me some tips on how I could do better with future stories, I would appreciate it. FYI, I took the time to edit chapter 3.**

**Lunaconspiracy365; I'm glad you like it.**

**ro781727; I know, but that's because I suck at relationship progression for stories sometimes. Advice on how I could do better in future stories would be appreaciated. As for why Thor thought Callie had the Tesseract, she and Loki were close back on Asgard so he assumed that she might be working with him and know where it is. It's not that he doesn't care about her since she left for her birth world, it's just the strong connection she shares with Loki that led to this assumption.**

**I don't own PJO or the Avengers. All rights go to Rick Riordan and Marvel.**

* * *

I was apparently supposed to talk Loki into telling where he hid the Tesseract.

Why these people thought I could do it, I wasn't sure, but Loki was my brother, and they weren't going to let him go until they got the cube back.

I sat down in front of the cell he was in as he paced around the cell.

"So they bring my injured adopted sister to torment me." he said after about 10 minutes of silence.

"Loki, please, just give up the cube. Don't take my birth world as your own. The people here don't need a leader, they're fine on their own. The freedom is beautiful. The people here don't require your rule." I told him. "Just give up the Tesseract, give up this poisonous dream."

"And if I don't want to. You bow to a president, and to your Greek gods, so why not me?" he growled.

"Loki, you misunderstand. I bow to the Greek gods because I'm showing them my respect, and I don't bow to the president. I just listen to his rules. A throne would suit you ill. Don't take this world as compensation, please." I begged him.

He paused for a few seconds before looking at me and saying, "I stopped listening to you the moment I found out you were born of Midgard, you mewling quim!"

"I once believed you actually cared for me, that somewhere in your heart, there was a place for me. I was wrong. I'm sorry that I ever thought you could care about me." I told him, tears coming into my eyes. I don't normally cry, but Loki had gone too far.

He seemed to realize what he'd done at the absolute last minute.

"Calissa, wait!" he shouted after me as I walked away.

"No! I'm done living in your shadow, and looking up to you even thought I get pushed aside like a spoiled potion! I'm done being referred to as nothing more than 'Thor and Loki's little sister'! And by the way, I go by Callie!" I shouted back to him.

I was done with being treated like nothing more than a spare.

I'm more than that.

I began to absentmindedly sing a song I heard when I was browsing for music a few months prior.

_I'm not part of the town, not born to be Queen,_

_Just somebody hopelessly in-between,_

_They're the scholars, athletes, poets,_

_I'm the screw-up... don't I know it?_

_But then who could ever compare?_

_Of course they're gonna think I'm just the spare._

_Well, I won't care._

_So I'm the extra button, on a coat, in case another one comes loose._

_But if I have to be a button, why can't I be a button that's of use?_

_I may lack style and I may lack grace,_

_And once in a while I might fall on my face,_

_But this little button deserves a place in the sky!_

_This button wants to fly_

_Wait, buttons can't fly, that doesn't make any sense._

_So I'm a rusty horseshoe hanging up over somebody's old barn door,_

_Wishing the horse had just one leg more_

_And maybe I can't be the perfect one,_

_And maybe I err on the side of fun,_

_But horseshoes need a chance to run somewhere,_

_This horseshoe is more than just a spare._

I ended when I accidentally walked into the man that shot the arrow into my leg.

He clearly noticed how nervous I was around him, so he said, "Relax kid, I'm not going to shoot you again."

I relaxed and went to my room, falling asleep the moment my head hit the pillow.

* * *

**That's a wrap on Chapter 4! Please read and review!**


	5. Good Old Craziness

**Guest; Thanks for the advice! That's really helpful, and I'll remember to do that with my other stories.**

**ro781727; He was, but I'm slightly doing a bit of an AU.**

**Guest; Yes, she will. Just not until after the Battle of New York.**

**I don't own anything but my OC. All rights to their respective owners.**

* * *

I sat at some sort of meeting table, in-between Captain Rogers and Doctor Banner.

They were all having a banter as I aimlessly played around with my ring.

"Calissa, what do you have to say about Loki and his behavior?" Thor asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "He used to be my brother, then he went rabid. He killed 80 people in 2 days, and always pushed me aside even though I idolized him. And for the last time, I go by Callie."

"I do not care. You will always be Calissa to me." he retorted. "You are still my little sister."

That made me fume.

"Thor, how many times do I have to say it? I'm done being referred to as just 'Thor and Loki's little sister'! I want to be my own person and known for being me, not just because I'm your sister!" I shouted.

I really wish that he would get the message!

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I think that Loki's brain is a bag full of cats; you can smell crazy on him." Dr. Banner stated, obviously bored.

"Have care how you speak." Thor said firmly. "Loki is beyond reason but he is of Asgard... And he is my brother."

"He killed 80 people in 2 days." Natasha deadpanned.

"... He is adopted." Thor said nervously.

"For the record, I am too. And I'm not Asgardian; I'm one-hundred percent human... Okay fifty percent human. My father is Poseidon, which is why I get so anxious in the air. Luckily it seems that dear old Uncle Z has decided to let me live." I said suddenly.

After that, nobody really said anything important.

After a long day, we all went to bed.

Or at least... I tried to.

My mind kept wandering to the online photograph I'd found of my mother, apparent stepfather, brother, apparent sister in-law, and nephew.

Perceus Andrew Jackson; my twin brother. He didn't even know that I existed.

From what I'd heard on the radio, he does a talk show about Greek myths, he doesn't think he's anything special.

I thought otherwise and started singing, my mind wandering to things that didn't really involve the situation.

_You made me insecure, told me I wasn't good enough,_

**_Calissa, it's all wrong! Why can't you be as good at magic as me?!_**

_But who are you to judge, when you're a diamond in the rough?_

_I'm sure you've got some things, you'd like to change about yourself,_

_But when it comes to me, I wouldn't want to be anybody else,_

_Na na na na na na na na,_

_Na na na na na na na na,_

_I'm no beauty queen; I'm just beautiful me._

_Na na na na na na na na,_

_Na na na na na na na na,_

_You've got every right,_

_To a beautiful life, come on!_

_Who says, who says you're not perfect?_

_Who says you're not worth it?_

_Who says you're the only one that's hurting?_

_Trust me, that's the price of beauty,_

_Who says you're not pretty?_

_Who says you're not beautiful?_

_Who says,_

I suddenly heard clapping at the door, and looked to see Captain Rogers.

"Captain, uh... you heard me."

"Couldn't sleep. I was on my way to check and see how Dr. Banner's doing when I heard you singing. You have a beautiful voice."

"Thanks."

"What was that song called?"

"It's called Who Says. It's sung by Selena Gomez."

He brought out a little notepad and jotted it down.

"I'll remember to listen to it some time. You should probably get to bed."

"I'll be fine. I've gone for 2 weeks without sleeping before."

I started reading Alice in Wonderland before the book was ripped out of my hands and set down on the floor.

"Go to bed." He ordered.

"Fine. I'm going. You should too. You look like you've seen a ghost"

He laughed. "I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight soldier."

"Goodnight Captain."

* * *

**And there we go, finally an update on this.**

**Sorry it took so long, but I've been really occupied with writing Kid Martian and Code: Ghost Girl.**

**Question of the story is;**

Which Avenger is your favorite?


	6. To Die or Not To Die

**I am so sorry that this has taken such a long time, but between school, my other stories, and life in general, there just aren't enough hours in the day.**

**Slight crossover with the Agents of SHIELD series in this.**

**Lunar-Essence7112; It's called More Than Just a Spare; it's an outtake song from Frozen.**

**I own nothing but my OC. All rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

I was in an apparent interrogation room, sitting across from a dark haired guy with brown eyes.

Apparently since I'd been Loki's sister, they were forcing me to give them every detail I could remember about my life.

"Why would Odin adopt you?" the man asked.

"How about I tell you that, right after you tell me your name? Oh, and by the way, I know that we're surrounded by one-sided glass." I smirked.

"Just call me Agent Ward." he answered. "Your turn."

"Well, I'm guessing that he took pity on me." I answered truthfully. "If you want the real reason, you'll have to ask him yourself. Hey, speaking of which, do you think that Iron Man would sign my limited edition trading cards of him?"

Ward chose to ignore the part about the trading cards.

"Last question. Are you-" he was interrupted when the the speakers sparked to life, and Coulson said, _"Ward, get Jackson down to Loki's containment cell. Thor and I are on our way, but Jackson is closer."_

I looked to Ward, who said, "Once you leave the room, go left. It's down the hall and to the right."

I nodded and ran towards Loki's cell. Once I arrived, I pulled out my sword and held it out threateningly at my adopted brother. "Loki, stand down."

He held his hands up and looked at me in shock. "You can't hope to win brother; just give up and go home."

"I've already won." he retorted, and a few moments later, I felt a sharp pain go through my back, and soon travel to my chest

The Loki illusion disappeared, and the real Loki pulled his scepter out of my chest, causing me to fall to the ground and lean against a wall.

"Are you ever going to not fall for that?" he asked.

I weakly said, "You're going to lose."

"Am I Callie?" he asked.

"Yeah, you are." I replied. "It's in your nature. The bad guy always loses."

And then he teleported away

Fury ran in with a medical team and held my chin in his hand. "Sorry Director; he got away." I apologized, coughing up some blood.

"Doesn't matter. Stay awake." he ordered. "Eyes on me."

"I'm clocked out here Nicky." I whispered. "Do me a favor. Have Stark sign my trading cards; it'd be a great honor."

"You don't have the option of clocking out; you're a civilian." he said firmly.

"It's okay; it's fine." I assured him. "The Avengers... it wasn't going to work unless... unless they were brought together by... by a shared experience."

"Move aside director." someone from the medical team said. They put me on a stretcher and carried me off to the med bay, where I slipped out of consciousness.

* * *

**Steve's POV**

When I arrived at the meeting table, I asked, "Where's Callie? She's usually at the meetings with us."

Coulson seemed to become somewhat misty-eyed as he said, "She's in the med lab, slipping in and out of a coma."

Everyone's eyes widened as he pulled out a small stack of Iron Man trading cards and tossed them in front of Tony. They had blood stains on them. "We found those in her jacket. I'm guessing you never got the chance to sign them."

Tony went misty eyed. He'd known that Callie was a big fan and that she had the entire collection of Iron Man trading cards, but he'd been so busy working that he hadn't had time to sign her cards. And now he regretted not doing it during the meetings.

"There was an idea, and Stark and Jackson know this, to bring together a group of remarkable people, to fight the battles we never could." Fury started. "It was called the Avengers initiative. Calissa Olivia Jackson went into her coma believing in this idea; believing in heroes."

I was almost ready to cry. Callie was just an innocent civilian in all of this; she didn't deserve to be put in a coma.

Tony conjured up a pen from somewhere and signed each of the cards as 'Your friend, Iron Man.'

He picked up the cards and walked to the med bay. I followed him and managed to catch up in time for him to place the cards in her grip. She'd seen better days. Her fair skin was extremely pale, and she was on oxygen, with her hair being a mess of ebony on the pillow.

I lightly brushed my hand across her cheek, begging for a miracle. I knew the moment I saw her that I was attracted to her, but I wasn't sure how to approach it. I wasn't sure if it was just a crush, or how I really felt about her, but now I knew what my feelings were when it came to Callie; I was in love with her.

"Callie, please, wake up." I begged quietly.

She didn't respond. She didn't even acknowledge that I was there.

"Callie, it kills me to see you like this. I don't care if Stark is one of your favorite heroes; I just need you here." I whispered, my voice breaking.

Then I got an idea. She'd said that her father was Poseidon, Greek god of the seas, so maybe water could heal her.

I found a rag and walked over to the sink, turning the water on. I got the rag as wet as possible before lifting up the shirt of Callie's scrubs and gently laying the wet cloth over her wound.

"Capsicle, what are you-" Tony stopped when he saw the water moving around her body, circling her injury and healing it. As soon as she was healed, the water just... disappeared into thin air, leaving the cloth completely dry.

Callie's eyes burst open as she took a deep breath of air. I smiled and put my arms around her, tears of pure happiness beginning to fall.

"You scared the heck out of me." I whispered.

"Hey, someone had to give you guys the shared experience you needed to start working together." she croaked. The color was returning to her face, and she seemed more alive than when we'd first met..

"I thought that you were dea... dea... I can't even say the word." I realized.

"I know what you mean, but it's going to take a whole lot more than a, literally, backstabbing adopted brother to kill me." she promised.

I smiled. She was so beautiful. Dang it Rogers, just kiss her already!

I did something I really shouldn't have, and cupped my hands around her face before kissing her. She froze for a moment before kissing me back, with as much passion as I had put into it when I started to kiss her.

Stark left the room gagging, and when I pulled away from Callie, she said, "How long have you been wanting to do that?"

"Since I first met you. How about you? How long have you liked me?" I countered.

She blushed and said, "Since you caught me singing the other night. I mean, I had a crush, but it wasn't really anything but a crush until that night."

"Well, do you want to come take down your brother?" I asked.

She smirked. "It would be my pleasure."

* * *

**Yay! This has been in the works for a while, but it took me until now to get it posted.**

**Signing off,**

**-MckennaTennyson-Harper12**


	7. Author's Note

Before anyone barks at me, yes; I know these technically aren't allowed on here, but oh well.

I'm here to say that I'm sorry; I know I haven't updated in forever, but some stories are being put on hiatus since it's school time/ I've lost interest in them for the time being.

For those of you that can handle me being a horrible updater, thank you.

Also, I am rewriting Code: Ghost Girl at some point since I feel that my writing has gotten better and I feel like I could probably tell Dannie's story a lot better now; same goes for Kid Martian, What Happened During the Skip, and New Beginnings, especially since Johnny will no longer exist.. I just feel like I don't use Johnny that much; sorry.

I will however be working on a creative writing extra credit project for my family(since I do online school and just want to write something special for them) and posting it here so that they can grade it and tell me what they think of my writing. It's based on a new Marvel/YJ OC that I'm working on; please bear with me.

I know I'm probably the most horrid updater ever, and I'm sorry, but school and this project for my family have to become my main priorities at least when I'm not on breaks.

Signing Off,

-MckennaTennyson-Harper12


End file.
